The present invention generally relates to games where players manipulate two sticks or rods to propel a ring to another person who catches the ring with another stick or set of rods. An early American game “Game of Graces” exhibits the tossing of a ring with two sticks for the intent of catching the ring by another player with another set of sticks. Games using sticks to propel objects are known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,174,834 and 429,531. While these inventions enable users to catch and release ring or disc shaped projectiles, their design and functionality are not suitable for the accuracy required of target based games due to the size of the opening required to achieve both catching and tossing with the same apparatus. The large opening allows for unwanted movement of the projectile during the launching method that inhibits accuracy and reduces the force and momentum imparted to the projectile by the rods, whereas a smaller opening that tightly constrains the opening of the projectile to the intersection of the sticks provides the accuracy necessary for target based games.